Heat Stroke
by ilovemyboys
Summary: Just a short story of Deidara getting heat stroke as him and Sasori travel in a desert.
1. If The Heat Gets Ya

**Heat Stroke**

Chapter 1: If The Heat Gets Ya…

_By ilovemyboys_

**Authors Note:** I use some italics to capture either Deidara's far off voice cuz he's in such bad shape or Deidara kind of hearing Sasori cuz he's so out of it. "Huh" captures just a way Deidara talks in the english dub. Then of course italics also indicate Deidara's thoughts.

* * *

_Oh man...I feel horrible…This is really starting to get on my nerves..._

Sasori and I had been walking through this grueling desert all morning on our way back to the Akatsuki hideout after retrieving some scrolls from some Shinobi village that has some information on us. Leader Pein didn't want any interferences with his plans.

_Huh. Some plans. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take...I'm not from some sand village like Sasori. Huh. That guy...even though he's wearing that bulking puppet of his I swear he's got some sort of cooling mechanism in there. I mean I know he doesn't feel like a human does, but come on! Can't he at least get hot? Or sweat? Especially with all those layers? Just my luck I have a partner that doesn't feel heat so he won't take any necessary brakes. Or even stop for some water. Huh._

I slowly drag my feet through this scorching sun, sweat running down my entire body. _My gosh! We've been out here for six freaking hours without a break and it's almost noon. The sun will be right over us in minutes. _

I look up from my unfocused gaze at the ground to see Sasori slightly ahead of me. Taking a quick glance at his face I notice he of course isn't sweating. Not even a drop. _Damn puppet._ This is the guy that has the nerve to tell me to "keep up brat" or "stop holding me back!" Sometimes I just want to make him wait a _realllly_ long time-

"Deidara!"

_Speak of the devil. _

"The sun's coming over us. We need to move faster!" He yells back to me.

"Damn it Sasori I know!" I call back.

"Watch your tongue brat," he warns.

"Or what? You gonna poison me? Don't think Leader Pein would care too much for that?" I countered. _Huh. He threatens all the time but he wouldn't dare...I wasn't worth it to him._

"He may want you alive, but I can make you wish you weren't," his tone held malice as his glaring eyes faced me.

_Whatever. I'm not afraid of some puppet collecting freak who thinks he's-__**ohhh...damn it**...*cringe* __I do not feel good..._

My face suddenly began to feel fuzzy. Like little pins and needles are poking at it from every direction...My stomach feels nauseous...like I'm gonna throw up...My head..._ohhhh...my head feels so light...so...no! I can't give in. Not now. Sasori already thinks I'm some brat he has to drag along. I'm not gonna have him get the satisfaction of having that physically come true. Gotta stay awake._ I cringed again._ He'll complain to no end about how I kept the Akatsuki waiting by passing out. No...Never...I won't give him that satisfaction...Then again...making him wait wouldn't be so bad..._I felt a small smirk come over my face. _Still. I'm not gonna show that weakness. I'm an S-ranked missing nin and member of the most powerful criminal organization in the Shinobi world!_

I gasped._ With a body that's about to give out on me any minute! __**Urrr…**__Come on, stay together!_

I give myself a quick slap to the cheek, which at least puts me in the game a little longer.

_"Ohhh..." _I groan, placing a sweaty palm on my forehead, which of course doesn't do a whole lot because my tongues are in the way. So of course, I feel no relief whatsoever.

"Come on, just a little longer..." I breathe out, a bit uneasily, I might add.

I notice the sand around me begin to blur in...and out...

_Oh hey, there's Sasori. Haha._ _He's a lot farther than me now. How did that happen? Oh well...^_^ _

"Deidara! Keep up!"

_Dei...da...ra...haha...That's funny._

I continue to follow Sasori. Everything's still blurring together in a crazy daze...

"Deidara! If you keep falling behind I'll leave without you!"

_Oh no. Don't want that, hehe. That's a bad idea..._

I try to compose myself as I drag along behind Sasori...Everything is swirling around me now as I feel myself struggle to stay upright.

_"Deidara! What are you doing!" _I can kind of hear him shouting at me.

_I honestly don't know what I'm doing...Huh? Looks like Sasori's coming to get me..._

I let my heavy head hang down and my eyelids droop as they so desperately want to. Then all of a sudden I feel something solid grab my neck and pull me forward. Opening my eyes I see a blurry image of Sasori with his tail around my neck.

**"What do you think you're doing?"** He growls. Those freaky eyes of his shooting daggers into mine.

_Come on Sasori. It's not a big deal..._

"Standing," I reply calmly.

If what I was doing before didn't piss him off, this sure did. As I felt the hold around my neck get tighter, my lightheadedness was getting worse by the second.

**"Do you have a death wish brat?"**

"No."

**"Then quit being a thorn in my side or I'll-Hey!"** (SLAP!) **"Pay attention!"**

My cheek stings from that metal tail's hit. But I honestly didn't feel it as much as I'm supposed to...

**"Deidara!"**

_Huh? Oh right, Sasori wants something._

I lift my heavy head back up to look at him with droopy eyes as he stares at me suspiciously.

"Deidara, what's wrong?" He growls curiously.

"Huh?" I ask. _Man, I feel really out of it. _

**"What-is-wrong with you?"**

"Oh...that...I don't feel so well..." My voice drifts off.

"Yes, I can see that. What happened?" He sounds irritated.

"Oh geez Sasori, give me a break...I just wanna sleep..."

I actually manage to close my eyes for a second before he jerks me back to reality with that tail of his.

"Whaaaat?" I ask, hearing myself whine. _Great. _

**"Deidara,"** he says seriously.

_I honestly don't have the energy to lift my head up again...I think he's asking me something but I'm not so sure...Maybe I'll just rest a bit more..._

...

I feel something touch my lips. Then cool, wonderful water rushing down my throat.

_Ahhhhh...wonderful..._

As I drink my fill I notice my head is lying on something too. But I don't have the energy to try and figure it out. Which suites me just fine...

_"Deidara. Open your eyes."_

_Huh? Sasori?_

Slowly opening my eyes I notice Sasori's face hovering over me. One of his hands is holding the canister of water while the other is holding my head up with that good ol' friendly scowl on his face.

"We'll stop for a second. You need to rest," he said matter-of-fact.

_"Really?"_ I asked with a bit of a rasp. _Huh. I probably sound pathetic. _

"Yes brat. Don't you know how to take care of yourself?" He growled.

"I do...But you were being so stingy on water and breaks..." I mumbled, not able to finish the sentence.

Sasori muttered something to himself I didn't hear.

With that last thought, I begin to feel an invisible force pull at me. Beckoning me forward into the dark...And I easily oblige. Not even the slaps I sort of feel from Sasori can get me to stay here, as I slowly drift off into blissful unconsciousness...


	2. Heat Exhaustion

**Heat Stroke**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 2: Heat Exhaustion

**Authors Note: Bold** is just Sasori being more gruff in his speaking.

* * *

I woke up with my head feeling like a bunch of Iwagakure drummers banging in my head.

_Ugh…my head hurts so damn much right now… I feel so sick I think I'm gonna-_

"**Blaaaaahhh!" **I fell onto my hands and knees, throwing up the remains of whatever I ate last, which wasn't a whole lot, onto the sand. Thankfully nowhere near Sasori or he'd add onto my already nauseating pain.

"**Finally. You're awake,"** my oh-so-kindly partner grumbled from somewhere nearby. I slowly turned my head in the direction of his voice, to see him sitting down next to me. It was then I noticed the shade I was under and looked up to see one of his puppets standing over me.

_Thank god for shade…_

**"I see you haven't improved any…"**

"Sorry to disappoint…" I mumbled.

_Huh. Something feels different…_

I looked around. Nothing. Then looked down.

"What the-Hey Sasori! Where's my cloak?"

"I put it away. It's obvious you're suffering from the heat. Therefore, you aren't wearing it."

"Huh. Whatever. I feel fine now," I replied reassuringly as I stood up.

_Whoa! _I swayed for a second as I held onto my footing without falling.

"Brat, you're in no condition to get up so quickly. Sit down."

"But Sasori I'm fine-

**Sit down," **he commanded sharply.

"Okay, okay…" I slowly sat down again as my head once again began to feel light-headed.

_Great. Oh well…I guess lying down wouldn't be so bad…_

As I laid there on the sand, I listened to my own beating heart. Sasori hadn't moved an inch from where he sat either.

I had been lying down a good ten minutes when I tried to get up again_. Slowly._ As I sat up I didn't feel the effects of lightheadedness or nausea. Smirking I turned to Sasori.

"We can go now."

"**Are you sure?"**

"Yeah I feel fine. Just out in the heat too long," I replied casually.

"**Fine. Then let's go."**

…**.**

As we made our way out into the sun again, I soon regretted my decision ten minutes into the walk.

I felt like all my energy was slowly being drained out of me…My body felt so weak I barely managed each step forward. I looked up at Sasori walking in front of me.

_He wouldn't mind one more break would he? No. Not this soon. He'd say I could take the heat if I could get up. Guess I'll have to toughen this one out then…_

…

Time kept going. I knew it was happening even though it felt like it's all just stopped.

"Deidara."

I looked up. Sasori was holding out a canister for me. Eagerly I grabbed it as I gulped down more water. Then handed it back to Sasori.

"Keep it," he said.

I nodded.

We continued walking another long stretch across this damn desert. The heat not getting any better I might add. I also knew I had to drink sparingly. We didn't have a whole lot and needed what we had to last the rest of the trip. Sasori made that very clear after giving me the first few canisters**.** Which made me wonder: _How many is he holding back from me? _However, the little water I had didn't change the dehydration I felt. Or the heat. _Or_ the sweating. The lightheadedness definitely came back too, _multiple times,_ but I ignored it, and dealt with the pain. I felt like I was gonna faint a few times as well, but stuck that out had to get out of here. And I sure as hell wasn't sleeping in this blasted place over night, just to wake up to more of this extreme heat.

…

I noticed as we walked, Sasori stopped a few times for bathroom breaks.I honestly never had to go. Which was weird. But whatever. I don't care. For once _I _was the one waiting for Sasori.

As we continued our way I noticed my sweating start to calm down a bit.

_Finally! I must finally be getting used to this heat or something. _Although I swear I feel slightly hotter now…

Looking down at my arms I noticed they looked a little pale.

_Hmmm…I'll have to keep an eye on that. _

…

As we walked on...and on, suddenly, I noticed something wonderful. A pool of water. _No! Damn it! It's a mirage! Don't fall for it!_

Shaking my head I tried to clear the thought away.

It soon became night and we set camp. Which included nothing. At all. Sasori just laid down on his side as I sat and watched in a daze.

"**Brat. You need to go to sleep," **his gruff voice pulled me out of my trance as I too slipped away.

….


	3. Hallucinations

**Heat Stroke**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 3: Hallucinations

**Authors Note:** Once again, **BOLD **indicates Sasori's harsh speaking. And _ITALICS_ indicate either a voice heard from farther away or Deidara's out of it form of speaking. (And then as usual, thoughts)

* * *

"_Deidara. Deidara. Wake up brat!" _**THUMP!**

"Ow!" I held onto my injured side that had just been cruelly kicked by my puppet partner.

"**We're leaving. Get up,' **Sasori's eyes look down on me menacingly, daring me to argue. I never argued with Sasori this early in the morning. I learned that the hard way. Just wake up and don't let him wait.

"Right," I replied, getting up.

As we continued our path another few hours I began to feel the effects again of yesterday. Nausea, lightheadedness, dizziness. I feel like I'm about to fall over-_Whoa! _I wobbled to the side, then quickly straightened myself up. Of course as I did that my whole body decided to go limp on me as I fell onto the sand with a **THUD!**

_Ahh…this feels nice…_

"_Deidara, what are you-" _ I heard Sasori call off from somewhere, followed by footsteps coming my way.

_I feel so relaxed…so…nice…_

I felt myself roughly turned over onto my back.

"_**Deidara!"**_

_Oh well...I can relax now...  
_

"_**Deidara, get up! Now!"**_

**SLAP!**

_Oh Sasori…_ I smiled. _What a silly Shinobi. I hardly felt that...  
_

Slowly opening my eyes I looked up and frowned in confusion.

_That's weird. This…thing…has Sasori's face but has rabbit ears…and whiskers…What's going on?_

"_What'sss going on?" _ I slurred. _"Rabbit Sasori…"_

"**What's going on is that you-wait. What did you call me brat?"**

"_Sasori Rabbit…or Rabbit Sasori…haha. Whichever you prefer…I don't care…"_

"Terrific. You're hallucinating. Just what I need…" he grumbled.

"_Awww, don't be so sad Rabbit Sasori!"_

"**Shut up brat or I'll make you suffer even more."**

"_Okkkeey-dokey- Sas-ori…" _I laughed. _What was so funny anyway?...Oh well. ^_^_

I noticed Sasori bend over next to me and grab my wrist. Then he let go and felt my forehead. Grumbling he got up and looked me over.

"_Whaaaat?"_

"**You're suffering from heat exhaustion that's quickly moving towards heat stroke. I'll set up camp here."**

"_H-heat exhaustion?" _I asked confused.

"Yes. It comes from humidity and access physical activity. With the heat out here plus the walking, you've become dehydrated and your body has overheated. On top of that you already have a rapid pulse and aren't sweating much either. You're skin is dry and flushed and you haven't urinated all day or night. Those are the symptoms of heat stroke."

"_Ohhh…I see…" _I nodded. Still not really comprehending what he was saying. _Wait. _

"_Hey! How would you know I didn't go to the bathroom!"_

"**I would have heard you," **he grumbled, annoyed. **"You talk too much."**

"_Fine…" _I said, noticing Sasori walk away. "_Hey! Where are you going!"_

"**To get you some damn water brat. Now shut up."**

"_Ohhhh…okay," _ I smiled as I closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep temporarily or something cuz suddenly I was being pulled out of my sleep by feeling another canister being pressed onto my lips. Opening my eyes I noticed Sasori holding it.

"Take it brat," he ordered.

Slowly lifting up a weak arm I grabbed the canister and gulped the water down. Soon it was gone and Sasori offered me another. I looked at him quizzically.

"I thought we needed to save these?"

"Having you not die is a slightly higher priority. As much as I hate to admit it…"

"Hey! Sasori! That's not nice-**OWM!"** Sasori pushed the next canister into my mouth as I once again gulped it down. Then he poured out some of the water on a few rags he had and placed them on my forehead and chest. He even had one of his puppets fanning me.

I was lying like this for while as Sasori checked my temperature now and again. With no new results. I felt just as gross as before.

"Deidara. We need to head back to the Akatsuki hideout. I can help you more there."

"_All right Sasori…" _I smiled loopily. I think he growled as he stalked away. _Huh. I wonder why._

"_Deidara…"_

_Everything is so…fuzzy…and…blurry…it's all moving...  
_

"_Deidara!"_

_I just don't get it…._

"_**Deidara! Look at me!"**_

_Huh? Sasori?_

I turned my head to face my angry partner.

"_Whaaat?" _ I asked, as my eyelids began to feel heavy.

**"I have to get you back to base as soon as possible. Do you have enough Chakra to summon one of those birds of yours?"**

_"Huh?"_

_What was he trying to do?_

Sasori let out an irritated sigh.

"If one of your birds flies over us it will provide shade as we walk."

"_Oh… Yeah. Sure Sasori." _

Slowly sitting up I put a hand in my clay pouch and within a few minutes had a piece of my art I blow up 20 times its size.

_Wow. That took a lot out of me. _I panted heavily as Sasori pulled me up by my arm and steadied me as I stood up.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I gasped out a breath. "Sure."


	4. Disorientation

**Heat Stroke**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 4: Disorientation

* * *

As my man, Sasori, and I walked through this grueling desert, now thankfully covered by the shade of one of my works of art flying over us, it decreased _some _of the pain I felt. At least for a bit.

"We've got another day and a half before we reach base Deidara,"Sasori called from farther ahead.

"Mm," I nodded.

Everything felt kind of weird now…the light-headedness was normal…and my body stayed at a constant high temperature. My mouth always felt like it had vomit just waiting to come out. _Huh! Figures…_

All of a sudden I felt my breathing slowly turn into hyperventilation as I took in quick gasps of air. Sasori noticed and turned around.

"GAH!" I fell on my hands and knees, trying to control my breathing.

_Easy Deidara. In…and out…slowly…_I calmed myself. After I got a bit more under control I sensed Sasori standing behind me.

"_What?" _I snapped testily. _He's probably here to tell me to stop wasting his time!_

"**You're getting worse brat. We need to get you to base sooner," **he spoke matter-of-factly.

_What?_

I cracked an eye open and turned my head around to see him glaring down at me.

"Huh! Like you care…" I mumbled, as I tried to get up on wobbly legs.

"**Whether I care or not doesn't matter. You're useful to the Akatsuki and we can't afford to lose you right now."**

"Fine," I said flatly, getting up. "What do _you _want to do then?"

"We need to move faster. You'll have to ride on your bird now. You'll be closer to the sun, but we'll make it to base sooner where I can actually cure you of this**. **On top of that I'll still have a puppet providing some shade for you on your bird."

"Okay," I sighed, suddenly feeling tired.

As we got ready, I, as well as Sasori's puppet**, **got on my clay bird, and flew off, not too far from the ground so I'd be as far from that evil sun as possible…

….

I laid on my bird as it flew through the air at a reasonably speed. Faster than Sasori usually walks, but _he's _the one that said we should do it...

_Haha. _I smiled at that thought. Here I am lying down under the shade as the light breeze comes across my face.

_Might as well see how Sasori's doing down there._

Tilting my head to the side, I looked down at Sasori, still moving at the same pace as before.

"Hey! Sasori, my man! What's up?"

"**Shut-up-Deidara," **he growled, clearly not in the mood. Then again, ne never was.

"Hahaha.," I laughed lightly to myself as I laid back down. And soon fell asleep.

…..

I think I must be feeling better. That shade must have really helped cuz I don't really feel that bad anymore. Either that or everything's just numbed. Probably the latter, unfortunately...

Slowly opening my eyes, I awaited the bright sun that sure enough glared right above me.

**"Damn desert,"** I hissed venomously. "**I hate it. If it was easier to blow up I'd make it into one of my works of art!"**

Tired of laying down, I sat up, and looked at the _exact-same-_dull surroundings…

_Desert, desert, and more desert…Hm!_

_Huh?_

It was then I noticed it. A town. Not too far off.

_Finally! Humanity! I could actually get some real food and stay at an inn tonight!_

Excitedly I looked down at Sasori. I knew he saw it too.

"Sasori! Let's go!"

"**We ARE going brat, what do you THINK we're doing."**

"No, no! I mean THERE!" I pointed at the town.

Sasori turned his head in its direction, then turned it back to looking straight ahead as he mumbled something to himself angrily.

"Come on Sasori!" I pleaded.

"**There's nothing there Deidara. You're hallucinating!"**

"Like hell there isn't! Look. I _know_ how much you hate waiting, and you don't want us to get off track and loose time, but I _need _to stop in some civilization! This desert's making me go crazy…"

"**It's not the desert doing that…"**

"Shut up! I'm going! Whether you're coming or not!" I pouted.

Sasori abruptly stopped and spun around to face me. **"You're staying RIGHT where you are Deidara! Don't you dare even think about leaving..." **he warned dangerously as his poisoned tail rose up in the air.

"Alright, alright! Fine!" I slouched down and crossed my arms.

That seemed to satisfy him as he turned around and began walking again. I smiled deviously.

"Just wait for it Sasori…" I spoke in a low voice.

After ten minutes went by, the first five of which Sasori would occasionally look back at me to make sure I was still there, I put my plan into action.

_I am NOT missing this opportunity! I need to get out of this desert one way or another…_

Slowly inching myself towards the back of my bird, I made it to its tail and laid low. Looking down at the ground, only about ten feet away, I stealthily jumped down and landed quietly on the sand. I then slowly got up, careful to hide my chakra so Sasori wouldn't catch on.

"Ha! He's too busy in his own thoughts to even notice me…" I smirked.

Turning my head toward the town I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Finally. Time to go."


	5. Confusion

**Heat Stroke**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 5: Confusion

**Authors Note: **_Italics_ indicate Deidara really sounding/feeling out of it, starting to lose it.

* * *

_Hm! That idiot doesn't even realize I left. Haha._

As I slowly made my way up the nearest hill I began to feel my body heat burn up instantly, followed by dizziness and light-headedness all over again.

"No! Damn it! I'm making it!" I growled, pure hatred for this vile desert in my voice.

I kept going. Up. Up. Up.

Panting heavily, and I would have been sweating too except my body has stopped doing that for quite some time now, I made it to the top.

"Ahhhh…" I breathed out. It really wasn't a bad view at all from up here. Especially with that town right in sight just below this hill.

"Just a little longer…" My dry throat barely spoke.

I nodded to myself and walked down. Then something hit me.

"Wait a second. If I run, I'll get down quicker. _And _I'll have a breeze. Ha! Finally I can run without feeling horrible."

Grinning to myself, I took off down the sandy hill at a speed that quickly got faster and faster.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Normally, of course, my athleticism and skills in Taijutsu would have made this steep plunge downward an easy feat. Unfortunately me being sick made my whole body weaker, as I barely managed not to fall. I almost reached the bottom, when "PUH!" I landed. Face first. With sand in my mouth.

"Pew! Pew!" I spit out the hated grain. Growling, I pushed my head up to see that glorious town not too far off.

A loopy smile came over my face as I dragged my feet toward it, one step at a time.

…

"_Come on….townie…Deidara loves you…come to Deidara…come on…"_

I was getting closer…and closer….and closer…

"_Come on townie…Come to Dei…." _My voiced sounded _realllly _out of it. But who cares! I felt out of it too. So it matched I guess. Haha.

"_Sh...stupid desert! I'm gonna…get you…some…day…yeah…huh!"_

The sun blazed down its' heat rays of death down on me and I, in turn, glared up at it with squinted eyes.

"_Shh…stupid SUN!" _My hoarse voice screamed. "ACK! ACK!" (cough, cough) My body lurched forward causing me to fall onto my hands and knees, as I desperately tried to control my breathing.

"_Come on…get up…get-__**up**__!"_

My hands were shaking and wouldn't budge cuz my muscles were too weak, and my legs wouldn't move either.

"_Damn it…" _I cringed. "_Not now…not now…No…I have to keep…go…ing…" _I breathed heavily, in and out.

In one last effort before I'd pass out, I used all my strength push myself up on my arms, as I attempted to crawl on them, dragging myself toward the town. And it worked! I was slowly, but surely getting there.

"_Haha. Take that Sasori. I AM going to be there. With or without you…"_

I was getting closer…and closer…and closer….My dream was coming true…I could feel the happiness fill up all around me when suddenly-it was gone.

"_What?" _I asked disbelievingly. _"Where…where it is….It must be that desert playing tricks on me…it's…somewhere else…yeah…that's it….somewhere….somewhere….else…" _I frantically looked around, feeling hyperventilation coming on again as my head began to feel fuzzy and my eyes slowly began to close as the world around me blurred. And turned to black...


	6. Nightmares

**Heat Stroke**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 6: Nightmares

**Authors Note: **Once again any _ITALICS _that aren't thoughts are just showcasing Deidara's out-of-it state, or his weak voice later on.

* * *

**_SASORI'S POV:_**

_We're getting closer to the Akatsuki hideout. And about time too. That brat needs some serious medical attention. Speaking of which, he hasn't spoken for awhile now. He probably just passed out, but just in case…_

I turned my head up to see how the brat was doing. There, I saw his bird flying with one of my puppets.

But no Deidara.

_**That damn brat! Always running off without thinking! Especially in his condition!**_

My face fuming, I took a quick turnaround. The bird waited.

_Good. It won't go anywhere._

Backtracking my way I soon found where Deidara had jumped off and followed his footprints.

_Idiot didn't even try to hide his tracks. Must be really out of it…_

….

After about ten minutes of walking, I saw him. Lying on the ground. Unmoving. Making my way quickly toward him I stopped next to him, and bent down to feel for a pulse.

_Weak. But there. _

Taking him up in my arms, I looked up at the setting sun.

….

_**DEIDARA'S POV: **_

_Ohhhh my head….I feel so sick….so…__**horrible...**__Ahhhh…_

I cringed. My head felt like it had a dozen drummers in it, playing loud, booming, music in my head. My whole body felt like it was surrounded by a burning fire. I felt so….so…weak…

Slowly cracking my eyes open, I was met with the same blurry surroundings of the desert.

_No….no…not that…anything but that…_

Closing my eyes shut, I attempted to wish it away.

_This is all a dream…A horrible, horrible dream….I'm peacefully resting in my own bed right now…Yeah…that's it…_

As I attempted to roll onto my side into a more comfortable position I felt myself stuck. Something was holding me down. Slowly opening my eyes again I looked down. Although it was blurry, I squinted my eyes just to make out rope wrapped around me.

_Rope? Am I a prisoner? No! I have to get out!_

I tried to squirm away from the ropes, but to no avail. They were tight. And I had no strength, or chakra left. At all.

"**Quit squirming brat. You can't get out," **Sasori's deep voice spoke from below.

"_Huh? Sasori?" _I asked weakly.

"**Who do you think brat?"**

"_Sasori…why am I…tied up?"_

"Don't you remember?" He asked, with what I barely comprehended as worry.

"_No…oh wait. I was…walking…" _I closed my eyes as I tried to remember what happened. _"I was headed toward that-" _I blinked. I was headed toward that town and Sasori…

Angrily turning my attention to my partner, I cried out, _"_How dare you! I was **this **close! **This **close to getting there! How could you do that to me!"

"It wasn't there Deidara," Sasori said flatly.

"**Of course it was! I saw it! I SAW IT!"**

"**Deidara! Calm down and listen to yourself! You're talking like a lunatic! There was NOTHING there! It's all in your head! I told you you're surviving from heat exhaustion, which has most definitely turned to heat stroke. With that comes hallucinations and confusion."**

"_But-but-" _I cried anxiously, not believing it.

"S**hut up brat! We're taking a break, but we won't have time to spend the night."**

"What? What do you mean? We've only been out here a few hours tops."

_This is way too early to take a break for the night._

"No Deidara. It's not."

"What do you mean? I was just lying there seconds ago!"

"Deidara…that was eight hours ago."

_What? No way was I out that long…_

My confusion must have shown on my face, as I heard Sasori call to me.

"**Deidara! Listen to me!"**

I listened.

"**You're getting worse. Rapidly. I need to get you to base as soon as possible. We'll take a short break, and then head on right to base. There's no time to spend the night here."**

I nodded slowly, barely comprehending what he was telling me.

I sighed, and shut my eyes, as I felt a cool breeze come over me.

….

As soon as my eyes closed I felt a tab on my shoulder. Groaning awake, I opened my eyes to see Sasori looking over me.

_Huh?_

Looking to my side I noticed I was on the sand again. With no ropes.

"**Brat. Take this."**

Sasori was holding out a canister of water. I attempted to lift an arm up off the ground to grab it, but it wouldn't move. My eyes widened in fear as I turned back to Sasori.

"Sasori! I can't move my arm!"

Sasori sighed. "You're too weak. Here," he said reluctantly, lifting the back of my head and putting the canister to my mouth as I drank greedily. I finished it in no time and was given another. Then he laid my head back down on the sand.

_It actually feels nice here…_

"I'm going to start a fire. That way we can have some real food for once," he grumbled as he pulled out a slab of meat.

_How did he get that? _I looked on in confusion.

_Oh well…_ I smiled as I fell asleep once again…

….

_Something 's wrong. This…place…this…nightmare…where am I? What's going on?_

I stood up and looked all around me. I was nowhere. Alone. With nothing. I had to get out of here! I began to run. And run. And run. I needed to get out! I saw a corner and turned. Then another. And another. Surely this would lead me somewhere…And then I saw it. A bright light. Running toward it I made my way out into the open when suddenly I saw it. My entire body felt cold as I looked in awestruck fear.

_No….not here…..not here…_

**_SASORI'S POV:_ **

As I cooked our dinner over the fire I noticed Deidara squirming and whimpering in his sleep.

_Probably a fever dream…Great…_

I felt a cold breeze come through. I, of course, didn't actually _feel _it, but could sense the temperature out here. If that brat didn't have a fever he'd be shivering senseless. Then again, given it is _indeed _a fever, he probably _will _feel cold pretty soon…

I sighed, shaking my head at the pains of being human. One minute your body feels like it's on fire, the next it feels like it's locked in an ice cube…

…..

Dinner was ready and I made my way over to Deidara's sleeping form.

"Hey! Wake up brat!" I nudged his shoulder.

He didn't move. Just kept whimpering and twitching.

"**Deidara!" **I said louder.

Still nothing.

_Damn brat!_

"Urrrr...**DEIDARA! GET UP!" **I yelled in his ear.

He began to whimper louder, as his hand began to shake.

"**DEIDARA IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW I'M DESTROYING WHAT CLAY YOU HAVE LEFT!"**

His breathing only became more rapid, as did his anguished weeping.

_Time for a different approach…_

I bent down closer to his ear.

"Deidara…" I spoke calmly. "Wake up…"

He, of course, did nothing. Just continued to whimper in his agitated state.

"Deidara…" I spoke quietly again. "You need to wake up…"

He actually seemed to physically calm down at this. For a moment.

_Finally…_

Then suddenly, without warning, he gasped louder than ever and starting to cry out in anguish, "**AHHHHHHH! AH! AH! AH! AHHHHHH!"**

"Deidara! Wake up!" I shook him roughly.

Suddenly he bolted upright, gasping for air, as his eyes shot open.

"Calm down Deidara…calm down…" I tried to reassure my partner as his wide eyes stared blankly into space. Still breathing heavily from his nightmare, it took a few minutes for him to calm down, but once he did, his eyes soon began to look more focused as his breathing slowed down.

"Deidara…you need to stay awake…You need food…"

I thought he didn't even hear me for a second until his eyes slowly turned toward me.

They looked lost. Saddened and puffy. His face was red.

"_Sas..ori?" _He asked weakly.

"Yes Deidara?"

"_Don't…let that…happen…again...__Please…" _

I was at a loss for words. Never had I seen the brat so weak and emotional. Sure, he'd had plenty of bits of rage at people not appreciating his art, or anything related to Itachi, but this…This was just pathetic. He was like a little child. Completely lost and without control.

My attention was drawn back to him as I saw his pleading eyes staring into mine.

I sighed. "Fine, whatever…"

His face seemed to relax at that, as I saw a slight smile come on his face. He also seemed to be a bit embarrassed at his little outburst and turned away.

"_So…" _his voice croaked. _"We got food or what?"_

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. We do. Right over there," I pointed to the pile of meat by the fire.

He nodded and got up, a bit wobbly, as he sat down by the meat and lifted a shaky hand.

_Oh yeah. That's right. He's too weak to even lift up an arm. _

Grudgingly, I got up and went over to him, picked up a piece of meat, and grabbed his arm with the other as he grabbed it with his hand.

"_Thanks…" _he muttered quietly, as his arm fell on his knee, which held it up as he began to eat.

Despite being the puppet I am, for some reason, sleep was something I still needed _some _amount of, mostly for my chakra, and knew I needed to get _some_ before we headed out.

"Deidara?"

He turned his head to me.

"I need to get some sleep before we head out. Wake me up in ten minutes."

"_But Sasori…you need more than that…"_

"Just shut up brat. We need to get you back. **Got it?" **I warned.

"_Yeah, yeah…fine, whatever…"_

_All I gotta say is he **better **wake me up in time…_

….

_**DEIDARA'S POV: **_

_I was feeling sleeping but no way was I going to sleep again. Last time I had such a horrible nightmare…_

I shook my head at the thought.

_No. I gotta stay awake and wake Sasori up. Although ten minutes is hardly anything…_I glanced over at my puppet partner.

_He looks exhausted…He's been taking care of me the last few days without hardly any rest…not like me…_

_I'll give him a half hour instead. That will be better. _

As I finished my meat and drank some water, I laid against a rock nearby and looked up at the stars.

"_They sure are pretty…"_

As I gazed at them I found my eyelids start to droop…_No! Gotta stay awake!_

I stopped this from happening three or four times before I finally gave into peaceful sleep….


	7. Healing

**Heat Stroke**

_By_ _ilovemyboys_

Chapter 7: Healing

**Authors Note: **_ITALICS _in this just showcase Tobi talking from behind the door, and **BOLD** is dark Zetsu. **FINAL CHAPTER! **This last chapter has so much heart, it's adorable and I love it!

* * *

_**SASORI'S POV: **_

_Despite how short that nap was, I do feel re-energized now. Thank God I don't have a human body or this would be a whole lot worse…Huh?_

Not too far off I could hear the whimpers of Deidara nearby as I sat up and noticed the blonde sleeping.

_Damn it! No doubt he let me sleep in too!_

Making my way over to him I shook him roughly, and he actually woke up.

"Sasori! I'm sorry! I fell asleep!"

"Whatever brat, let's just get going."

He nodded as he stood up slowly and began to sway.

I sighed. "Brat, come here."

"_What?" _He asked, confused.

"Just come over here," I said with an edge in my voice, letting him know it wasn't up for debate.

He did so and stood in front of me.

"Take that bird down. We won't be needing it anymore."

Deidara seemed to pale at that proposition, but nodded as he sank its size and put it in his pocket.

"Good," I said. And with that, picked him up.

"Hey! Sasori! What are you doing!"

"Carrying you, what does it look like," I growled.

"But I don't need to be carried!"

"You can hardly function as it is. Let alone stand. And if you lay on that bird you'll fall asleep and with all that tossing and turning fall off. It's easier this way."

"But Sasori!-"

"**No buts Deidara! That's what we're doing,"** I gave him a glare, daring him to argue.

He slowly nodded his head and rested it on my arm.

As much as he tried to stay awake, he eventually fell asleep…

…

Deidara had whimpered a few times on the way there, but eventually stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

_It's finally getting to him…_

Not too far off I saw the stone wallof the hideout. Making my way over to it, I performed the proper Jutsu as it opened up, and went inside.

…

Entering the gloomy Akatsuki hideout, I made my way through the maze of tunnels until reaching the main entrance to the living quarters. Opening the door I was met with the sight of the living room. Everyone was either in bed already or off on missions. I honestly didn't remember, or care, who was here and who wasn't.

"Look who's come home," Kisame's voice spoke nearby.

_**KISAME'S POV: **_

I heard the door open and made my way towards the footsteps. It was either Sasori and Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu, or Hidan and Kakuzu. Leader and Konan had left a few days ago and wouldn't be back for awhile. And of course Itachi and me were here.

Then heard Sasori's grumbles.

"Look who's come home," I said with a grin.

"What do you want Kisame?" He growled.

"Nothing at all. Just saying a friendly greeting," I replied with a sharky smile.

Growling to himself, he made his way out into the dim light of the room.

It was then I noticed he was carrying something. Or someone. Taking a better look I saw it was-Deidara?

My eyes widened in surprise.

"What happened to him?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"Heat Stroke. I need to get him medical attention at once," he grumbled, making his way swiftly toward his room.

I nodded in understanding and tagged along in case he needed any help.

As I followed him towards his room he sat Deidara down on his bed and got to work on something at his workbench.

I looked down at Deidara. Outside of looking like a ghost, his breathing was calm and somewhat even. He looked fine. Then again, I didn't know a thing about Heat Stroke. Not really a common illness where I come from…

"**Kisame. If you're going to be here, be useful," **Sasori instructed with a growl.

"What can I do?" I asked, ignoring his tone.

"See if you can freeze these towels. I'm going to place them on him. Hopefully it will lower his body temperature."

"Right," I agreed as he handed me the towels.

Making the hand signs for a freezing Jutsu, I instantly froze the towels, and handed them to Sasori, who then placed them on different parts of Deidara's body, and in just a few moments he had a syringe ready he administered into Deidara's bloodstream. Immediately I noticed the color seem to come back to his face, and his body visually relax. Sasori then took out a cream substance of some sort and rubbed it over Deidara's neck.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"His breathing. It's been off. Same with his voice."

With that done, he took out one final concoction, opened Deidara's mouth, and dropped a few droplets in.

He then got up, put everything away, and sat down on his chair with a sigh.

"What now?" I asked.

He sighed.

"We wait."

….

It had been about two hours of waiting. Something Sasori despised, but knew he had no choice in the matter. Which is why he kept busy by working on his puppets. What he didn't understand is why Kisame was there as well.

Looking over at the Shark man, sitting on the ground with his back against Sasori's bed, he noticed he looked quite bored as he stared at the ground.

"**You don't have to be here you know. There's nothing else you can do," **Sasori mumbled.

"I know…" Kisame replied.

Sasori grunted as went back to work on his puppets.

_Whatever…_He thought.

After about five minutes the main door opened up in the hallway to the lively voice of Tobi filling the room. The door shut, and the dark side of Zetsu could be heard as well. Their footsteps were coming toward the hall by Sasori's room. Sasori grumbled to himself at the new arrivals.

_Just what I need. Interruptions…Damn it, I should have kept my light off…No doubt that idiot will at least notice that. I swear, he decides what to be smart about and what not to..._

Kisame turned his head curiously toward the door, trying to make out what they were saying, because of the simple fact that he was indeed bored.

"_Oh! Zetsu! I think Sasori is awake! Look! His light's on!"_

"_**Then don't bother him…"**_

"_But I want to tell him all about our adventure today!"_

"**Fine. But d**_**on't tell me I didn't warn you…"**_

The hurried footsteps of Tobi made their way quickly towards Sasori's room as Tobi knocked on the door fervently.

"**Go away,"** Sasori growled from his workbench.

"_But Sasori! Tobi has something wonderful to tell you!"_

"**Tell me another time then."**

"_But Sasori! Tobi has to tell you now! Tobi is much too excited to wait!"_

Sasori's hands clenched whatever he was holding as he realized he wouldn't be able to get that annoying pest to leave.

"**Fine. But make it quick!"**

"_Yay!" _

Tobi barged through the door as he ran towards Sasori, nearly knocking the puppet master over.

"**Watch it!"**

"Sorry Sasori!" Tobi exclaimed. The masked man's eyes immediately glanced around the room, eyeing the puppet's décor, when he suddenly noticed Kisame.

"Oh! Kisame! Tobi did not know you were here! (GASP!)" Tobi's face lit up with pure joy.

"Are you two having…A SLEEP OVER? OH! OH! OH! TOBI WANTS TO JOIN! TOBI WANTS TO JOIN!"

"**Shut up Tobi! We are NOT having a sleep over!" **Sasori yelled.

"Oh…that makes Tobi sad…but it's okay! TOBI will host the next one!"

_This guy is a serious lunatic,_ Sasori thought. _That has got to be his __**only**__ qualification for getting to join this organization…_

"I know! How about we play a game!" Tobi clapped his hands together.

"No!" Kisame and Sasori shouted as once.

"Then what _do _Sasori and Kisame want to do?" Tobi said down, now cross-legged on the floor, as if he were waiting for the next game at a birthday party.

"**Nothing. Now leave," **Sasori ordered.

"But Sasori! Tobi hasn't told you about his adventure yet today!"

"**Then get on with it!"**

"Okay! Tobi will!" Tobi started to giggle. "So one day Tobi was traveling with Zetsu, looking for any Shinobi remains for Zetsu's lunch-"

Sasori and Kisame shared a disgusted look.

Suddenly a soft, raspy voice interrupted, "I did _not _want to hear that."

Tobi jumped at the sudden voice, as Sasori and Kisame visibly flinched.

"Deidara?" Tobi asked happily. "Are you here too?"

"**He's been on that bed this whole time, you idiot," **Sasori rolled his eyes.

Kisame couldn't help but smile at the situation.

"Yeah…I'm here…" Deidara responded tiredly.

"Deidara? Are you okay?" Tobi asked worriedly. "You don't sound too good to Tobi."

Deidara glanced over at Sasori with a "Seriously? You didn't tell him?" look.

Sasori shrugged.

"Yes. Deidara is sick. So don't bother him," Sasori replied.

"Oh no!...Hey! Tobi knows! Tobi will make sure Deidara is A-Okay!" Tobi gave Deidara a thumbs up.

Deidara looked at Tobi's thumb with confusion, then sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Tobi will get Deidara hot soup and tea! And anything else Deidara wants!"

Deidara smirked at this new situation he was in, already thinking about how he could use it to his advantage.

"But for now Tobi will let Deidara rest as he finishes his story!"

Deidara's smirk immediately left his face.

Finding this was a good time to say something, Kisame cut in, "Tobi. Deidara needs to sleep some more to get better. How about you tell us your story tomorrow, hm?" He asked Tobi as if he was talking to a child. Which was kind of true...

"Okay! Tobi will eagerly await until tomorrow to tell Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara, Tobi's story!"

"Good, good…" Kisame replied. "Now run along."

"Yes Kisame!" Tobi nodded his head vigorously as he ran out the door.

Kisame sighed. "Well since it looks like you're okay, I'm gonna head back to my room and get some shuteye before I leave for a mission tomorrow with Itachi."

Deidara opened up an eye as he looked over at Kisame. "You stayed up for me?"

Sasori looked over at him too. He was just as curious about this.

Kisame looked down, embarrassed, as he massaged his neck. "Yeah, well, ya know…Gotta make sure all our members are in good shape for missions…"

Suddenly Kisame stood up. "Well! I'll be seeing you two later…"

And with that, he went towards the door.

"Um…Kisame?" Deidara asked.

Kisame turned his head halfway. "What?"

"Um…thanks."

Kisame nodded and left.

"Looks like I'm pretty popular, huh Sasori, my man?"

"Don't flatter yourself brat. He happened to see me come in with you and offered up his help. That's all."

"Then how about you?" Deidara grinned.

"I'm your partner. I have to make sure nothing happens to you or it'll be a real pain for Leader to find a new replacement on such short notice..." he grumbled. "Now go to sleep. You're not healed yet brat."

Deidara smiled, as he snuggled into bed once again. He really was starting to feel better…

…

_**DEIDARA'S POV: **_

The next morning I woke up to the smell of cinnamon rolls and chatter in the kitchen. Although I was still recovering from that horrid Heat Stroke, and as such, still felt pretty bad, there was no way I was gonna miss out on what was going on. Slowly getting up from my bed, I soon realized Sasori must have moved me back to my own room at some point, as I went towards my door and opened it.

Making my way toward the kitchen, and delicious smells, I saw Tobi happily taking cinnamon rolls out of the oven, Sasori sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee, with a very tired expression on his face, and Kisame and Itachi talking about something at the table. Well… Kisame talked while Itachi listened.

As I slowly walked in, Tobi, of course, was the first one to notice me.

"Deidara! You're awake! But Sasori said you would still be in bed! Tobi was going to bring you breakfast!"

The rest of the room went quiet as all eyes turned to me.

"Yeah well…I didn't know, so…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"**Go back to bed brat," **Sasori tried to order me.

"No thanks Sasori…I think I'll just eat here this morning…" I casually strode over to a nearby chair and sat down.

Kisame looked over at Sasori, with a look saying he half expected Sasori to physically drag me out of the kitchen. The glowering look Sasori was giving me made me think that might very well be the case as well. _Oh well…I'll stay here as long as I can…_

"**Fine," **Sasori grumbled as he sat back in his chair. **"But you better get some rest right after this, got it brat?"**

"Sasori, look…I've been sleeping all day, the last, like, _two _days, I don't need any more-"

I was cut off by the dangerous gaze Sasori was sending my way, telling me one more word out of my mouth and he'd go back on what he said about letting me stay here.

"Okay, okay, fine…" I put my hands up in surrender.

That seemed to please him…_Huh! I could have sworn I saw a grin come on his face too..._

"Alright! Who wants cinnamon rolls!" Tobi suddenly shouted.

"I do!" Kisame put his hand up in the air.

Itachi looked as passive as ever as he raised his hand in the air as well; nowhere near as high as Kisame.

"I do Tobi. Sounds great," I said.

Tobi positively beamed. "Alright Deidara! Since Tobi made these for you, you get to have the first one!"

Kisame groaned at having to wait longer, but did so without complaint.

After we all had our fill of cinnamon rolls and coffee, or in mine and Itachi's case, tea, which is the _only _similar thing about us, Tobi began to tell his story about his adventures with Zetsu yesterday, which was cut off midway with threats from each of us.

Afterwards, Sasori told me to go back to my room and get some more sleep as the other members cleaned up the kitchen. I did so, realizing I wasn't missing much, and got myself snuggled in once again. Though, I doubt I could actually go to sleep after all the rest I've had these last few days, I did it to humor the others. And found myself thinking, _Wow. I sure have a __great __life..._

**THE END!**


End file.
